Natural and synthetic hydrocarbon resins are known as waxes and resins. They are sold commercially as tackifiers, coatings and extenders for elastomers. These materials generally are considered to have low softening points usually about 60.degree. to 110.degree. C. such as the ones taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,530. Therefore the art has long desired higher softening point resins.